


So Few Fan Art (WWII AU)

by feeisamarshmallow



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fan Art, WWII AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:28:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23177722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feeisamarshmallow/pseuds/feeisamarshmallow
Summary: Flight Sergeant Jakub Peralta and Nurse Amy Santiago, 1941. Fan art.
Relationships: Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	So Few Fan Art (WWII AU)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MediumSizedEvil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MediumSizedEvil/gifts).
  * Inspired by [So Few](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20567039) by [MediumSizedEvil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MediumSizedEvil/pseuds/MediumSizedEvil). 



> I was so struck by MSE’s fic that placed Jake & Amy crossing paths for a brief moment in the heat of WWII. I really wanted a visualization of Jake & Amy in that universe, so I set out to draw it. (Like 5 months ago, but if anyone knows me, they know that my fannish activities run on a very, ahem, loose timeline).
> 
> And as MSE pointed out, they are smiling despite it being a very tragic fic. I like to think maybe these are wallet photos that they had a chance to exchange, so the image that endures is one of their happiness.

Flight Sergeant Jakub Peralta and Nurse Amy Santiago, 1941." 

Ink & watercolour on paper with a few touch-ups on photoshop.

[View on tumblr. ](https://feeisamarshmallow.tumblr.com/post/612788716898025472/fs-peralta-and-nurse-santiago-1941-fan-art-for)

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on tumblr [ @feeisamarshmallow](https://feeisamarshmallow.tumblr.com/) :)


End file.
